Currently, the RF communication modules, for example, tracking antennas of vehicles or trailer trucks broadly known for the current state of technique, are comprehended by the use of joint or single antennas for RF type signals, and they are fixed or placed close to the communication modules inside environments with simple temperature and humidity control, mostly inside the cabins, or even directly on the metallic carcass, that is, the fixation is made without any specific fixation device for them, without any kind of physical protection and in positions which leave them perfectly invisible. As such it is possible to state that the RF communication modules, especially the ones located externally are completely unprotected from weather and vandalism, stealing and mainly suffering a great number of direct interferences in the signal generated by the RF communication modules and caused by the metallic structure of vehicle or trailer trucks, in both cases generating great and dangerous disturbances for the owners of these vehicles or trailer trucks, as well as for the companies which operate them.
In the specific case of trailer trucks, for it is a very complex environment, a number of solutions are created and they are totally adaptive and not professional at all, such as, for example, not removing the antennas externally, to keep them in place and, consequently, with poor signal transmission quality. In order to avoid this signal loss, one tries to hide the whole RF communication module set inside the taillight, gaining sign for being close to the taillight frame, however, the modules become easily identifiable by thieves.
Due to the currently used structure for the RF signal communication antenna, primarily tracking device antennas used in vehicles and trailer trucks in general, it becomes vital for companies to use a totally innovative conception regarding the disposition and protection of antennas in vehicles and trailer trucks which solves these great inconveniences.
As such, the general conception of the present taillight for vehicles or trailer trucks with RF signal communication antenna, object of the present patent, is totally based on its simple and robust structure with minimum number of components and extremely simplified, safe and optimized operation, along with manufacture and practical maintenance procedures, in order to generate a practical and efficient taillight to enable a complete integration between taillight and RF signal communication antenna, that is, allowing the taillight to generate a perfect lightening in the vehicle or trailer truck's surface and the RF signal communication antenna to generate clear information transmissions of the communication module.
As such, the device was created with very well established goals, such as: hide the RF signal antennas, in order to make them invisible for people in general; eliminate the interference of the metallic structure of vehicles or trailer trucks in the RF signal communication antenna transmissions, making them clear and safe; and increasing the protection of RF signal communication antennas against the weather and matter impacts, to increase their life cycle.